Ferris Wheels at Twilighttime
by my pen is better than my sword
Summary: There are about three things that I'm absolutely positive of. First, this guy, who calls himself by a single letter, and who seems to mess around with hair-dye on a regular basis, is a vampire. Second, he's the member of a group-and I have doubts on the strength of his authority-that are trying to eradicate and free the Pokémon owned by Trainers. Third…he likes Ferris wheels.
1. Intro

I try to keep a straight face, but it isn't easy. Especially when all three of them are in the same place.

They all move simultaneously, systematically; each move they make corners me even more than the previous move. Their mouths and noses remain covered; their eyes peering at me dully but threatening.

They were lead by him. He told me this. He told me so many things that turned out to be false, so many lies that he had been told made their way to me. Like I wasn't a threat; I didn't need to be taken out; that I was safe with him.

The triad moves closer still, pushing me farther back, further away from my short reflection of my time with N. I remain silent, gazing wearily into their eyes, all the same color, all the same stance, as if everything were a mirror. They've taken a lot from me, but I'm not letting them take all of me before my time.

If life was hard before this, before I moved…then what is life now?

My eyes close and I feel my arms lift up. I don't know what's coming over me, but I feel light headed. The triad must be doing this.

I'm being taken away…I can feel myself slipping. A tear forms in the corner of my eye. After all this, its still ending like how I first thought it would…in death.

How does it come to this?


	2. Chapter 1

**Dexclaimation!:** I don't own Pokémon in real life (I do have a level 100 Rayquaza in my DS though), nor do I own or wish to own, for that matter, the Twilight Series by Stephanie Meyer. This was all purely a crack-based idea based on a popular head cannon, also possibly crack-based.

My mom sent me off to Nancrane City. It's relatively big, comparing it to my small hometown. She sent me to live by myself, boarding in the Trainer Academy there. She doesn't think I know enough about battling or training to be off on my own. Personally, I think she spends a bit too much time with Bianca's dad. _She_ isn't being shipped away though. I am.

I look up at the sign welcoming travelers. It didn't seem very inviting to me. But then again, I'm not traveling. I'm exiled, in a sense. Truth be told, I lived at the Academy as a little girl. But then my mom uprooted to Nuvema town, where I grew up. I live _there_, definitely not here. Not anything to do about it except suck it up though. I'm never one to complain; just summarize what needs to be stated.

I take a deep breath and walk into the city boundaries. My Xtransceiver beeps, alerting me I've walked into a new area. I ignore it for now, walking past the varied crowds of people. They gaze past me, away from my presence. _Well, _I think, a bit pleased, _at least I won't get any new-kid attention._

I continue down a few streets and turn off around a corner to see the Trainer Academy, standing large and grand. It's giant, especially when thinking about the Trainer Academy in Nuvema. The one back home doesn't board though, like this one does. At least, I don't think it does; I obviously had no reason to board there.

My mom came out here a few months earlier to settle paperwork and receive a key to my room so all I would have to do was walk in like I already live here. Honestly, she's so controlling, even when she's getting rid of me, that I don't know if I'll ever really be "on my own". She'd probably even delay her own passing to make sure I still had this sheltered, overprotected life.

I stride into the building, not glancing anyone's way. People begin to take notice of my arrival, but I continue as if I had been boarding for years. It was slightly easy to do this, considering I had no use for the map. I memorize things quickly, a little quirk of mine.

My room is on the third floor, room 389. It's one of the only single rooms, and should be a surprise as how my mom snagged it but after this long with my mom, it's just been affirmed that "stuff just comes our way as life happens".

I keep walking until the elevator makes an appearance. I lean over and hit the third floor button. The doors opened almost instantly, already here to take me up. I hesitate a bit, a little surprised at the speed. My facial expression doesn't change, I note as I pull my suitcase into the glass container.

On the inside, it moves much slower than when peering from the outside. I glance out behind me and my mind gapes at how fast the elevator is moving from the first floor.

The arrival signal beeps from behind me, and I whip around to see three people walk onto the floor beside me. I pull out my handle on the suit case and roll out, the doors nearly closing on me. This place is too fast paced, I thought judgmentally, glancing back to the already gone elevator. It's as if no one has time to live.

Room 389 is pretty small. I should have expected as much. It meant there was less room for me to put something destructive in it. It's at least a good ten by ten room, with two little attached rooms. Nothing big. The colors on the walls are everyday stationary white. Good for "containing and encouraging the work mindset."

Sitting down on the couch, I reached into my suitcase and pulled out a packet with shapes and sizes of all sorts decorating the pages. I grab a pencil from the table beside me and start scribbling down equations and answers to the geometry problems. Hey, if the room encourages focus, may as well just get myself into the habit of completing work in here. Besides, it's good practice.

Back home, I would create geometry problems all the time. Geometry is just something that's so blatantly simple, that I get really into figuring out. It's a good skill to have and like demonstrated earlier, I've gotten to the point where I can just point out sizes of rooms.

My classes don't start until tomorrow anyways. So I'm just going to stay here and keep working by myself on these problems. Then again…since my mom isn't in the vicinity, it means I could go out on my own for a while.

I smile as I write my final answer down and put my packet away. I'm broke and know no one here. Oh well. I push off the couch and walk outside my room. _What could __**possibly**__ go wrong?_ I think semi-sarcastically. There's no one around, and with no changed expression, I turn to the left, the way opposite I came to enter my room.

The area seems different from the map I memorized; there are unfamiliar corridors and still no one around. I pull out my Xtransceiver, which said the time was still just 4:00. Where was…anyone?

I catch sight of a door, and stride over to it. It's made of glass and has a small metal handle. It doesn't look as sophisticated and glamorous as the rest of the building does. I walk over and put my hand around the metal. It's cold despite the bright sunlight shining onto it. I give it a quick tug and it doesn't budge. I frown. I didn't expect it to be so heavy. I yank out at it quickly again and it still doesn't move. It doesn't feel jammed or locked. I take in a breath, and begin to slowly pull it out towards me. It begins to creak open, and I feel my arms quiver from the pressure. I grab onto the corner of the wall beside me and continue tugging on the handle. After a while of heaving it towards the wall I'm close to, the door is open enough to slide through. I let go, and walk towards the opening.

The moment I let go, however, the door whisks past me and slams shut with a loud bang. I gap mouth open, shocked and frustrated. All that work for nothing.

I grab hold of the handle again and begin pulling. It slowly opens just as before, and I once again clutch onto the corner of the wall, heaving and gasping quickly for breath. The door gets close to the wall again but I continue yanking it, until I feel the vibrations from the handle hitting the wall I'm positioned to.

I release the door and run straight through the opening. It nearly hits me as I bolt past, but then I hear a slam and I'm outside. I smile and look around.

The area I'm in looks like the back of any public office building: just the dumpster area of the building. So this place isn't as fancy as they made it out to be. Ha.

But still…I shudder from the sudden wind gust that rushes by. It's giving off an ominous feel.

I walk forward, glancing around at the giant recycling dumpsters. It's kind of clean for an unattractive backside area. Really bright too. This place might be nice if there was a bit of green to separate from the gray. This place looks a bit like my dorm room, apart from the previously mentioned light. Too many bland colors around, giving off a "work hard!" vibe.

There's too much of that around here. I sigh, and turn back to the door, taking the handle. I flinch a bit; somehow this side of the handle is also frigid cold, even though it's directly having sun rays beam down onto it. I begin to pull, despite this, and the door remains shut.

I groan. Even on this side, the door is still jammed up. I stop, and take in a deep breath and start pulling like I was when I was on the other side. It doesn't even inch open.

"Ugh," I whine, and then stop. I slowly move my hand up to my forehead and smack it. I can't pull a door both ways.

Feeling like an idiot, I start pushing the cold glass, with results the same lack of movement. I slide my face into the door frustrated. At least going outside, I had an advantage to help open the door. This side, I only have strength, which, _conveniently_, I _don't_ have.

I back away from the door, glaring at it. There's no way I'm going to be able to re-enter the building this way. But, I don't want to go back to the front. I wasn't looking when I walked by people, so I have no idea if any important in-charge-of-the-academy and in-contact-with-Hilda's-mom people saw me.

Backing up to the side of the dumpster, I notice a corner in the building wall, leaving a bit of a more open space. I raise my eyebrows curiously and cautiously make my way over.

The first thing I notice that I didn't earlier are that there are three people there-no, there are more. Three stand out. Two of those aforementioned three are girls, one with flat pink hair, and the other with long blonde hair tucked in a braid, with two long flyaway bouncing up on her head. They're both wearing seemingly long skirts that graze below their knees and have something like an apron overtop them.

These two stand out more than the last of their trio. It's a guy, standing a bit across from them but still close enough to tell they're with him. Leaning against the brick wall, fingers on the brim of his black-and-white hat, as if ready to tear it off his head and muss up his hair.

Until I think that, I hadn't noticed his hair, but _oh sweet God, what has that boy done with hair dye?_ His hair's a green, yeah, I kid you not, tea-tinted _green_, all pulled back into a wild ponytail. The two girls stand on either side of him, smiling happily but softly, him with a cool relaxed glance towards another girl. This girl is among the group who don't stand out that much, consisting of her and a group of around six girls and guys.

Stumbling upon this scene, I feel like an intruder. I suck in my lips and try to sneak back to the place I was just at. But lord behold my luck, I back up into the side of a dumpster, emitting a loud bang, thus followed by more clanks as metal begin to hit the sides inside of it. I cringe as people look my way.

I look up at lots of faces. Looking at me. I bite my lip, and stand there awkwardly. "Ah, sorry," I say, wanting to back up again. "I didn't, uh, here anything, so-sorry." I cut off my word as I said that, so it sounded like I was stammering, something I didn't mean to do. It made me sound weak and timid, something that the girl among the second group seemed to pick up on, and dislike.

She glared at me as soon as I had started talking, and continues to do so. "Why did you come back here?" She asks coolly. "You should know this is our turf."

Actually, miss Limited Chu's, I just got here, got lost and locked out, and just slammed into a metal dumpster. Situation would call that I've got ignorance flowing through my veins. Instead, I calm down. "I, ah, was exploring," I explain, pointing out behind me towards the door-or more closely, pointing to the dumpster. "The door locked behind me, and I, didn't know where I was-"

I trail off, noticing movement out of the corner of my eye. The guy with green hair, who was leaning against the wall a few seconds ago, moved his hand down to his side and moved a bit closer to me. "You're new, aren't you?" He questions softly. At this I immediately feel the awkwardness and bit of shyness that sprung on me earlier brush away. "Yeah." I answer blankly. I answered as such to make him back off. He doesn't.

"What's your name?" He asks in the same tone. His gaze feels childishly intimate, and I feel a blush coming on. I duck to the side and back away, _not_ hitting the dumpster. "Hilda," I mutter, trying to sound uninterested. In actuality, I'm just a bit flustered from trying to open mysterious abnormally cold doors and getting mean stares and-_maybe_ having a guy get really close-ish and talking softly to me. Oh God. Blush coming. Evacuate.

He pauses, musing (over my name?), and I use that as my cue to slip away. My foot has other ideas, however, and gives way, making me fall. I slam my eyes shut and recoil as my shoulder comes in contact with the cool pavement (seriously! How can a place this sunny be so cold?). I sigh and move my hands to get myself up but I can feel myself lifting up slightly. I open my eyes and see the guy actually _caught_ me. I promptly freak out internally and half jump out of his hold. He gazes over to me.

"You used the door back there?" I nod silently, feeling as if I'm giving him a testy look. "Was it locked?"

Frowning slightly, I nod again, thinking mostly about how I couldn't get it opened because I was too weak to push it open from the outside. He looks and strides past me, kind of pushing me aside. I take a bit of offense and follow him a bit.

He's standing in front of the door, and I don't know what I'm seeing but it looks like he's tracing something out in the air with his finger. He puts his hand on the handle and yanks it open, almost slamming into him, but missing and hitting the brick wall on its right. He holds a stare at me, making me a bit annoyed. If he wants to say something, he should just sa-

"Door's open."

-y it.

I stifle back an eye roll and reply with a blank thanks. I start through the doorway when I hear him mumbling out something, maybe his name. I don't wait for an enunciation. As I pace down the hallway I hear him, or maybe someone else, call out to me. "Don't come back," the voice said wearily. "For your own good." Following this was laughter. I close and glare my eyes, but don't turn around.

I eventually get to my room and collapse onto the couch. I flip out the Xtransceiver and check the time. After all that mess you'd think only ten minutes had passed, though it feels like _more_ to me. But no, now the time was 5:27; still too early to turn in for the night, too early to eat, and too early to "sneak out" again. Nope, I am trapped in this dorm until morning.

I groan and lean my head back to face the ceiling. This is going to be hell.


End file.
